First Sea Lord Nathaniel Joseph Norrington Mallace
Early life Nathaniel Joseph Norrington Mallace ( Sven Daggersteel ), was born on the east side of Raven's Cove. He was born after the siege Beckett and Jolly Roger held on Raven's Cove. Sven in his early times, had only one father. His father was Lord Jeremiah Garland, a legend to the East India Trading company. Though his father was only a dock worker in the past, he escalated his rankings and made it up to High Lord. During the Co. Empire, Sven's mother passed away due to illness, and Sven was only 10 years old. For another four years, Sven had a depressing life living with his father, and sister ( Stormwalker ) alone. At 14, Sven enlisted into the EITC Navy, fighting for a division his father placed him in named "The First Division". Fighting for the First Division Sven had only two superiors in the Division. One of which was his father, and the second was first in command, Lord Johnny Coaleaston. Sven was in the first battle that took place against "The Paradox". The First Division was always in the front lines, and Sven always led his squad to victory, as his rank was Lieutenant at the time. After ten years, the division became useless to Samuel Redbeard, and it was officially disbanded, leaving Sven to join the Special Forces. EITC Special Forces When Sven joined the Special Forces, he gained a high rank called "Admiral of the Fleet" commanding the EITC's Armada. This was the birth of Sven's love of the seas. Sven had many victories carrying his new rank, and it was only until then when King John Breasly himself noticed Sven's talent. The King's Marines After Sven resigned from the Special Forces, he ree-enlisted into the Marines. The Marines were strong, held properly, and commanded by a man no other then the name of Johnny Coaleaston. It is true, Sven met up with his long lost commander, again. Sven served the Marines as a Major, commanding the flag ship of the Marines. Soon after another 5 years, the marines were disbanded by Lord Matthew Blastshot due to insufficient funds. Promotion King John called upon Sven Daggersteel, who was the fiercest warrior in England at the time. Never caring about his rank, only his passion for fighting. Sven was promoted to First Sea Lord, taking over Johnny Coaleaston's former position. Many people were furious, and many people were happy for Sven. But, Sven's biggest supporter, was his father, Jeremiah Garland. With Sven's new rank, Sven lead the British Armada against the Delta Republic, destroying the Delta. Soon after Sven's promotion, The Delta Republic surrendered to England, leaving England the Caribbean's dominant force. Disowned After a month of victory, Sven was disowned by his father, due to Mammoth Law Act 451. Andrew Mallace took custody of Sven Daggersteel, since Sven was only 21 years old. The Reason for Sven's disowning was Sven's rage towards his father for marrying another woman. When Sven called Garlands soon to be wife a whale, Garland quickly disowned Sven. Later that day, Garland adopted a new son. Present life of Sven Daggersteel Sven Daggersteel lives on the French Island. Sven spends his time working on his ship "The Riptide Demon" making it the fastest ship in the seas, it is already a rank 3 streamlined upgrade. Sven is also very noticed outside of role play and England. As Sven excelled in ship and land combat, he met Spade. Spade is the best fighter in the game currently, and he currently fights for England as Sven's first mate. Sven and Spade soon became very good friends, owning all that stand in front of them. Sven cares for no rank, he cares for the men that stand beside him and fight until the end, even in no hope. if you see Sven in these waters, make sure you say hi before he gives you a cupcake. Photo More to be added... I am still working on this, please do not edit unless of a grammar mistake! Category:Non-Pirates Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:British Empire